guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Glint's Challenge (mission)
Not sure on the levels of the regular monsters and levels + professions of the bosses. Also forgot what the final chest is called. ran mission (or is it a dungeon?) successfully twice with a team of 2 MM's, water elementalist with Ward against Harm, BHA interrupter ranger, damage dealing paragon and a sin but i'm too lazy atm to write strategy. Mootboot 15:59, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Does your total points scored affect the contents of the Chest at the end? Ie. does a higher score give you better items? If this is not true, I am thinking that running a bunch of Bonding-type builds for the Baby Dragon would make this a breeze. Although a lot of the Destroyer skillpages aren't complete yet, so I dunno if that have Enchant hate... (T/ ) 19:16, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :the Thoughts have Shatter Enchantment if I remember correctly. Caasig 00:17, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::If you have a proper team, the destroyers shouldn't even be touching the baby dragon.--Mootboot 16:38, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :::Higher scores does not effect the end chest, it only drops Brootherhood Clothes for each party member. Your score is only effected by the time it takes to complete each wave, the baby dragon surviving =100 points (if it dies you fail so you'll always get this bonus)and you get 25 points for each dwarf ally that survives all 6 waves.Phokse 12:22, 17 September 2007 (CDT) I've been able to do this mission 2 times out of 3 with a hero hench team of:2 MM heroes(both with flesh golem elite and one with bone fiends),A spirit spammer hero(I had one with Shadowsong,Pain,Anguish,Preservation and Recuperation with spirit light for healing). I took mhenlo,Lina,Talon Silverwing and Herta. During the first wave you just fight the foes off at both gates as normal and let the minion masters get an army built up(pretty simple).when it gets to the second wave go straight for the Destroyers of compassion that spawn and kill them before they get off lots of banishing strikes on your minions with the minions left take out the destroyers of deeds that spawn to the right gate then fall back to where the dwarven scouts are and hold off the rest of the waves(when I did it this whole wave took about 6 minutes to finish). Wave 3:I would say this is the most difficult wave for this group(as the dragon may be swarmed if you can't kill the foes quick enough).During this wave it is important that you fall back to where the baby dragon is then flag the rit hero on the ledge slightly north of the dragon so the spirit cans hit foes as they approach take out the destroyers that pop out the ground and hold out around the baby dragon the minions should be able to handle it when lots of destroyers pop out from the ground. Wave 4:lot's of melee destroyers come in this round your minions should be able to bady block them for a bit if you take out the destroyers of compassion first but you'll likley get overrun for a few moments so stay within the wards herta makes and focus fire on single destroyers so the minion masters can replenish their army. wave 5:Like wave 4 except instead of alot of melee attackers the destroyers are magic users which should'nt make too many problems(the worst that could happen is a minion master gettting spike by energy surge or burn), destroyer of lives come from the ground near the dragon. When you see one spawn focus directly on it as they can be a nuisance to your team surviving. wave 6:This wave is just bosses charging at your group at intervals aslong as you take out a boss before another one starts combat with you there shouldn't be any problems and the dragon will most likely survive.(Marsc) : Thanks Marsc. That really worked well. -Firestorm2 18:01, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :Yes, thanks Marsc. And what were you playing?--Malagra 12:34, 15 September 2007 (CDT) ::I was playing a mesmer/necro With empathy,ether signet,Alkar's alchemic acid,Summon naga shaman(or ice imp),Ebon battle standard of courage,Mantra of recovery and Resurrection signet. My build was'nt very important So I just went with support skills to help the henchmen do more damage or keep up some defence.(Marsc 06:38, 16 September 2007 (CDT)) :::Strangely enough, this does NOT seem to work with a monk. The minions are killed far too quickly by the Destroyers of Compassion... I've tried following mainly your build - empathy, ether sig, etc - and this does not seem to work. ::I meant the build wasn't too important so with a monk it would probably best to use smiting(knockdowns for the destroyers of compassion may work) rather then a form of my build with lower attributes(my build wasn't designed specifically for this mission it's just a build I like to use in PVE so there is lkely to be more efficient builds out there then the one I'm using).(Marsc 11:39, 19 September 2007 (CDT)) ::: I play as an elementalist so I used an air spike build with blinding flash for the destroyers of compassion and warriors and i brought backfire against the casters. I beat this every time now along with Marsc's heroes and hench build. -Firestorm2 22:55, 16 October 2007 (UTC) 22:54, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Whats the point? Erm, just wonder wot do u get in this mission? IS the drop rate of cores better, then in normal play? Do u get greens frop bosses? Do u get armor pieces there?-- Agracul 21:55, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :Cloth of the Brotherhood, Chest of the Brotherhood...to a lesser extent Monument of Fellowship since Heroes need upgraded armor (T/ ) 22:11, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::Drop rate of cores isn't better than any other destroyer mobs, but more destroyers = more destroyer cores. Icy Hot Ben 18:04, 9 September 2007 (CDT) I have gotten a Scroll of Hero's Insight twice from the end bosses, no greens as of yet. The most cores I've received was 7 over the course of the ~20 minutes it takes to do this quest.Phokse 12:12, 17 September 2007 (CDT) 2nd Wave I find that if you send one guy to aggro the Destroyer of Deeds from behind cover (the east gate itself, or from the north-east ramp), you can easily let the rest of the team kill the compassions that come from the north... Leong2 :worked great for me as a war/par too...I had full gladiators, an hourglass staff....alkars acid,incoming, ebon standard of courage, there's nothing to fear, and shields up. Strictly party support. Worked really well for me, finished the challenge on my first try w/1900+ pts. :: alkars alchemical acid works really well in this mission..Streetp 03:29, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Reward Now, the chest at the end drops the cloth and a destructor core for each member of the group. --Crigore 22:57, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :One single Destroyer Core, after fighting waves and waves of them? Huh...Not that I'm complaining, but that seems a bit silly. (T/ ) 23:03, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::It's better than before where it was possible for no-one to get a core --Blue.rellik 00:38, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Does the reward you get differ after you've got X number of pieces of cloth? That seems to be the case with the Nightfall challenge missions, but the fact that these are fixed rather than a random drop seems to indicate not. Will the market soon be flooded with cheap cloth as everyone farms it to death? Paulatpingu 21:19, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Solo Build? Is there a decent solo build that can be used to farm this area? I'm thinking you really only need to be able to handle the first wave if all you're looking for is core drops. Perhaps something Monk 55? Or Warrior? Firecrest 04:08, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :I use following E/Mo build to farm first wave (16 points in Earth Magic): :Only 5 skills are required, last 3 are optional. You can choose whatever you prefer. :At the beginning choose position between two gates so you can aggro mobs coming from either side. Cast Balthazar's Spirit and wait until Destroyers kill first line of Dwarven defenders. Then cast Stoneflesh Aura and Glyph of Swiftness followed by Obsidian Flesh. Now your task is to wait until no new Destoyers are coming (about 3 minutes from beginning). Just keep Stoneflesh Aura and Obsidian Flesh always on you. You have to equip "Enchantments last 20% longer" weapon and cast Glyph of Swiftness before Obsidian Flesh in order to keep the latter all the time. This is very important as Obsidian Flesh keeps you safe from Shatter Enchantment. Don't worry about energy - Balthazar's Spirit will provide you more than you can use. :Finally, when all mobs are gathered on both sides choose one of the groups and go for them. Cast Sliver Armor and watch them die. Don't forget about Stoneflesh Aura/Glyph of Swiftness/Obsidian Flesh combo in the meantime. You can speed up killing with for example Alkar's Alchemical Acid and Crystal Wave. But keep in mind that Destroyers use Vengeful Weapon so be prepared to heal yourself with Healing Breeze. :This build will let you easily earn 0-6 cores (2-3 average) per one run (about 5 min). Don't try second wave with it - they'll crush you in seconds. lockoom 14:22, 23 October 2007 (CEST) Greater conflagration+winter The destroyers have a weakness for cold damage (see the destroyer talk page), so a ranger with the well-known combo of Greater Conflagration and Winter make this much easier, especially with an MM or two, no? And using Matra of Frost or other elemental armour bonusses gives some more survivability. I still gotta try this it though (next week maybe, not now)--El Nazgir 19:13, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :Seeing Winter is nerfed (damage type adjustment after dmg calc) it doesnt work well. All dmg would be calculated as fire, but dealt as cold. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:14, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::See talk page on Winter, extra damage to cold vulnerable foes has been restored. However, I don't see mention of cold vulnerability of destroyers on Destroyer page nor Cold damage page. I think lightning hurts them most anyways. --Mooseyfate 02:12, 3 June 2008 (UTC) try snowstorm on the first wave it owns Harry Potter The chest looks like the golden snitch minus the gold. [[User:The bunny|'~Bunny']] 03:31, 10 July 2008 (UTC) 600/smite bring a qz ranger and kill them :D except vengeful weapon kills the smiter >> might be possible with two people, the qz ranger bring goi/woh or something to keep smiter alive, my hero wont heal ogden--Relyk 09:52, 14 March 2009 (UTC)